My Heart's Torment Part 7
by Soulwalker
Summary: Squall and Rinoa are nearing the dark force but things get very ugly on the way..........


**__**

My Heart's Torment Part 7

As Squall and Rinoa made their journey towards the dark force they had sensed 

earlier , they both kept their senses at full alert , Squall floating ahead making sure 

nothing took Rinoa by surprise . Rinoa had been so happy she had never asked Squall 

how he had exactly managed to contact her so she asked , " Squall , exactly how did you 

manage to talk to me even after you were dead ? I thought only sorceress were allowed to 

stay on this Earth until they passed their powers on and then pass on to Heaven or Hell . " 

. Squall turned around to face her and floated back to her and said , " Let's have a rest for 

a bit , you've been walking for hours . " Rinoa nodded her head and walked to a rock by a 

large tree , took off her pack and sat down . She almost fell of as the gunblade tugged at 

her waist imbalancing her but she grabbed it's hilt and steadied herself . " Before you 

start talking can you tell me how to wear this thing Squall ? I can't imagine how you 

walk around with this heavy thing tugging at you all the time . " said Rinoa . Squall 

smiled and said , " Here , first of all wear it on your left hip so that your Shooting Star 

will balance your right hand a little compared to the Lionheart on your left . Then let the 

ammo belt sag down the sheath so it'll rest the gunblade on your calf . Try doing that . " 

said Squall . Rinoa made the necessary changes , walked around a little , and said , " Hey 

Squall thanks , this works great and I can unsheathe it easier too . " exclaimed Rinoa . " 

Just don't cut yourself in your enthusiasm . " sniggered Squall . " Very funny Squall . " 

chided Rinoa .

After they stopped laughing they were forced back to reality . " So Squall , care to 

explain how you did talk to me from the dead ? " asked Rinoa . Squall thought about it 

for a little while , " It was , weird . I can't really explain . At first , I was really 

disoriented and cold , I felt pain all the way through my body . Like something was not 

there , like something was _pulling _me to you . I figured it out later . We loved each other 

so much even death couldn't overcome it . IT was true love that saved me Rinoa . It was 

you , you saved me because you loved me so much , Heaven gave me another chance , to 

be with my angel . " said Squall ruefully . Rinoa was pushed to tears at this comment and 

sobbed quietly to herself , not out of sadness , but out of happiness at the thought of 

always having Squall when she needed him , _always _. Now the phrase ' True Love is 

Eternal' meant more to her than anything in this world other than Squall . " There was 

something else too . " said Squall , hoping to pry Rinoa away from crying . " It was that 

weird cloud I saw . The dark one with shimmers coming from inside itself . " explained 

Squall . Rinoa thought about it and said , " I still think it is a dark force enveloping a light 

one . We went over this a number of times . How come you bring it up so much Squall ? 

" . Squall hesitated and said , " Well , I don't want you rushing into danger and killing 

yourself . You're still young and I love you too much for you to die . One more thing is 

that this power is also stronger than Ultima Weapon . Another danger lies ahead . I want 

you to be prepared as much as possible to face it , but if you think it is a dark force , we'll 

go with that as our base of attack . " . " Don't worry Squall , I'll do anything in this world 

if it could bring you back , and nothing you say or do can stop me . " said Rinoa 

adamantly . Squall smiled inwardly at her headstrong attitude . _" She'll need it . "_

thought Squall to himself . With that being said , Rinoa picked up her things and started 

trekking toward the nearing temple , Squall floating ahead ready to warn Rinoa of any 

danger and try to hold it off somehow as long as possible .

As they walked the treacherous path getting nearer to the temple , Squall and 

Rinoa sensed the dark presence more than ever . The jungle begin to grow quieter and 

darker around them as if an invisible shadow was choking the life and light out of things 

around them . IT also got much colder in that area of the jungle . Squall wasn't affected 

physically as he wasn't technically solid , just a shimmering figure . Rinoa on the other 

hand was shivering considerably and was slowing down to conserve body heat by 

rubbing herself with her arms . Squall saw this and said , " Rinoa , look in the pack in the 

main section , there should be an extra jacket of mine there . Put it on . " . Rinoa took out 

the jacket and thankfully put it on making her feel much warmer . " There is some brandy 

in there too , drink it , it'll conserve your body heat a lot more . " said Squall . Rinoa 

reached in the pack and brought out the little bottle of brandy for emergencies like this . 

She thought , _" Squall sure is prepared for these things . " _ . _" You should be thankful for _

it . " chuckled back Squall in her mind . Rinoa half choked on the brandy , swallowed 

and said , " How did you do that ? " . " Remember when I first talked to you in your mind 

? Well , as long as I'm a ghost I can talk to you no matter where I am , we have a mental 

link . What I think you'll know if you channel it right . Try to right now , think about 

getting into my mind . " said Squall . 

Rinoa focused her mind at Squall and thought about his thoughts revealing 

themselves to her . Suddenly , it felt like a third eye had opened , she was seeing things 

she never thought she had never seen in her life , experiences she had never been through 

, maturing at an extremely fast rate , and ………. Pain unlike any she had ever felt . Then 

, just as soon as it had started , she lost sight in her third eye or mental eye . She opened 

her eyes to see pain in Squall's eyes . " You shouldn't have seen those , you probed to far 

into my mind . " muttered Squall . In a flash of sadness Rinoa understood his whole life , 

he had been through misery unlike any other . It was horrible , she had felt the numerous 

times in his life his heart had been stabbed by emotional blows . She said , " Squall 

………. I'm so sorry . I understand now . Please forgive me . " . Squall turned to her and 

said , " I'm the one who should be sorry for giving that pain to you , that suffering , and 

that sadness . " . Squall and Rinoa now shared a mental bond that was almost as string as 

their love for each other . Rinoa had in that brief moment , seen Squall's entire life flash 

through her eyes , all that he had felt and done . His sadness and his happiness . She was 

surprised that the people in his happiness were only Edea , Cid , Zell , Quistis , Irvinne , 

Selphie , Ellone and most of all ………. her . They were his only happy memories . 

Everyone else had cause him some kind of pain or other . She understood him more than 

anyone did , possibly more than Squall himself did . This was the bond of true love .

Squall and Rinoa resumed their journey across the jungle after a few minutes . 

Squall had dismissed the fact Rinoa knew his past as nothing as he didn't mind she alone 

had his secrets . Rinoa remembered Squall telling Quistis to come get them if they didn't 

report back punctually everyday after a week . They had been here four days now , three 

more and Balamb should be here . She hoped they survived until then . She asked Squall , 

" Shouldn't Balamb come look for us soon Squall ? " . Squall answered , " They should 

be here in approximately four days if not sooner . If I'm right Quistis and the others will 

come a day or two early . " . Rinoa hoped against hope they did as it would increase their 

chances of survival dramatically . Suddenly , Squall and Rinoa heard a roar up ahead a 

little to the right . Squall muttered , " Damn , it's a T-Rexaur . Rinoa get your weapon 

ready and take cover behind that fern . I'll see if I can probe it . Hurry get back there . " 

commanded Squall . Rinoa obeyed and they took cover behind the jungle fern and waited 

for the monster to come . Squall tried to see if he could probe the creatures mind . It was 

clouded with a black fog , the dark force had sent it ! He told Rinoa telepathically , _" The _

dark force sent it Rinoa . Be on your guard . " . Rinoa replied , _" I sense it too Squall . _

Squall , I don't know if this will work , but try to control it's animal instincts instead of 

it's mind . I think you can control it telepathically . Brains over brawn . Try ! " . Squall 

began to focus his mind on the T-Rexaur and make it bend to his will as Rinoa readied 

her weapon and focused her sorceress' powers to maximum power . Then the T-Rexaur 

crashed through the tree in front of them and emitted a mighty roar , **_" _**

RRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRR . " IT stood and 

sniffed the air around itself for a second ,then turned to face Squall and Rinoa's hiding 

place . It moved toward them , with one swipe of it's feet , exposed Squall and Rinoa in 

the open .

Author's Note : Alright first of al I'm really sorry for not writing for sooooo long . 

School and getting things for a website ca get you busy you know ? lol . I was listening to 

the ' Eyes On Me ' midi while writing this so sorry for the love being mentioned all you 

guys . The cliffhanger thing is getting old I suspect but if you like it then great . In the 

next chapter they will finally reach the temple and possibly the entire battle . You'll see 

what I mean . Alright e-mail me anything you want to tell me and please REVIEW this if 

you read it . I get like 500 hits and 50 reviews . lol . ****


End file.
